


love me like you do

by rumpledvelvet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/rumpledvelvet
Summary: Thace and Ulaz get some well deserved time to themselves.





	love me like you do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Revasnaslan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/gifts).



> this is a late birthday present to my favorite ever – revasnaslan! i love you, and i'm so sorry this is so late. 
> 
> this is also lowkey the birth of a new universe that i have no business starting.

Thace lay on his stomach, his head pillowed on his arms as he purred low in his chest. It was a warm, affectionate sound, one that was almost entirely reserved for when he was alone with his mate and their cub. With the war over and Keith back in the safety of Thace’s arms, Thace and Ulaz finally had time to themselves to relax and plan for a future that had eluded them for decopheebs. 

 

“Are you sleeping already?” Ulaz’ voice cut through his revelry and Thace rolled his head on his shoulders to look at his mate with a sleepy smile on his lips. Ulaz looked just as content as Thace felt, a warm smile on his lips and the tired lines that bracketed his eyes soft. He looked happier than Thace had ever seen him and it caused a warm, affectionate feeling to bubble up in his gut. “We haven’t even properly cuddled yet.” 

 

The notion of ‘proper’ cuddles was enough to make Thace snort into the fluffy pillow of his arms, shaking his head fondly at Ulaz.  _ Proper _ cuddles as Ulaz defined them, were the antithesis of every quick burst of affection that the two of them had stolen while undercover in the Empire’s Central Command; quick presses of cheek against cheek and pinkies linking for the briefest of moments while they crossed each other in the halls. Their contact in those days was rushed and unseemly, especially for an older mated pair, but it was the best they could do. 

 

Ulaz had been determined to ensure something closer to  _ proper _ cuddling when their covers were blown and they had to move into the Castle of Lions full time, but then being reunited with Thace’s younger sibling’s kit took much of their time, and earning the princess’ trust took up even  _ more _ , so all of Ulaz’ stubborn goals were thrown out of the window. Neither one of them rejected this course of action, of course, but they would have very much enjoyed having more time to themselves. 

 

“Well,” Thace started, stretching out so his back let out a pleasant albeit painful sounding pop, “no one is stopping you from properly cuddling me right this tick.” He grinned when Ulaz laughed, lifting his chin so that his mate could press their cheeks together. Keith’s scent lingered in Ulaz’ lavender fur and if Thace wasn’t so determined to hoard his mate as much as possible, he would have called their cub in for some good, old fashioned family cuddling. As it stood, Thace was feeling selfish. 

 

Ulaz laughed at him, rubbing their cheeks together lovingly and sliding his fingers through the thick fur on Thace’s back. Petting through the fur calmed them both down from any situation and in this case only made Thace’s eyes shut with a loud rumble of delight. Ulaz’s fingers traveled up and down his husband’s spine, warm and affectionate until he gave the short tail resting at the base of Thace’s spine a playful tweak. “Adorable.” 

 

“That’s not  _ cuddling _ , that’s near bullying,” Thace complained, his tail twitching slightly in his mild agitation before he rolled over and rested both of his hands on Ulaz’ shoulders. His thumbs mapped out the white dots and lines that decorated his mate’s lavender fur before he pulled him down so that their chests were pressed together. Ulaz was much broader than Thace and he couldn’t help the pleased purr that left him when his mate’s body enveloped his own. “This is better.” 

 

“ _ This _ isn’t cuddling, either, Thace. This is you, sucking what little body heat that I have into your thick fur,” Ulaz mumbled into Thace’s cheek with a small smile, burrowing his face into his neck as he wrapped his long arms around Thace’s waist to rest one hand lightly on the small, twitching tail. “This is cuddling.” 

 

“Mm..” Cuddling that had Thace mere ticks away from sleep. “I am devoted to you.” 

 

The confession, though not new to Ulaz, made him stop and smile warmly against his mate’s fur. “I am devoted to you, dear one.”

**Author's Note:**

> open for commissions on my tumblr [whitepeachpidge](https://whitepeachpidge.tumblr.com/tagged/commissions)!


End file.
